Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Iheartwinterguard
Summary: Story w/ my favorite couple


Nobobdy wants to be lonely-Mulder and Scully

Guess what? School is out for the summer, well almost only 3 days but that's when I have to take exams. Anyway, I would like to thank my friends Ivy, Britt, and Robyn, who all got me obsessed with the X-Files. And now they wish they hadn't. Anyway I suggest that ya'll go see Pearl Harbor, Josh and Ben are such Hotties.

-------Kay------- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files or "Nobody Wants to be Lonely" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N.: Let's just pretend Diana didn't die. Just for the story. I hate that he/she!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

She couldn't believe what he had just done. He had kissed Diana. 

"Mulder told me that he loved me, and then he goes behind my back and kisses her," Scully thought to herself.

Scully got in to her car, and sped off, tears cascading off her face.

********************************************************

"Damn you Diana," Mulder yelled out loud in his apartment. 

He had looked everywhere for Scully, but couldn't find her. It had gotten dark so he had returned to his apartment, and was looking out his window. He turned the radio on and found it to be on the song that was playing when he told Scully that he loved her. 

******************************************************** 
    
    **There you are**
    
    **In a darkened room**
    
    **And you're all alone**
    
    **Looking out the window**
    
    **Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**
    
    **Like a broken arrow**
    
    ** **
    
    **Here I stand in the shadows**
    
    **Come to me, Come to me**
    
    **Can't you see that**
    
     
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely**
    
    **Nobody wants to cry**
    
    **My body's longing to hold you**
    
    **So bad it hurts inside**
    
    **Time is precious and it's slipping away**
    
    **And I've been waiting for you all of my life**
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely so why**
    
    **Why don't you let me love you**
    
    ********************************************************
    
    Scully was still riding around in her car when night fell. She looked down and saw that the radio was on. Instead of turning it off, she turned it up. It was their song, or it used to be their song. She felt so betrayed, but couldn't bring herself to turn the radio off. Instead she started to sing along.
    
    ********************************************************
    
    **Can you hear my voice**
    
    **Do you hear my song**
    
    **It's a serenade**
    
    **So your heart can find me**
    
    **And suddenly your flying down the stairs**
    
    **Into my arms, baby**
    
    ********************************************************
    
    Mulder tried everything, but couldn't fall asleep. 
    
    "Maybe a walk would help me," He thought. 
    
    He found himself walking in the direction of the park; the same park Scully's car was heading towards.
    
    ********************************************************
    
    **Before I start going crazy**
    
    **Run to me, Run to me**
    
    **Cause I'm dying**
    
    ********************************************************
    
    Scully found herself heading towards their special place, a park near the FBI building. She decided that she needed some air, so she got out of the car and walked around. Scully wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and neither was Mulder. 
    
    ********************************************************
    
     **Nobody wants to be lonely**
    
    **Nobody wants to cry**
    
    **My body's longing to hold you**
    
    **So bad it hurts inside**
    
    **Time is precious and it's slipping away**
    
    **And I've been waiting for you all of my life**
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely so why**

Why don't you let me love you

********************************************************

Mulder felt himself run into something with red hair. 

********************************************************
    
    **I want to feel you deeply**
    
    **Just like the air you're breathing**
    
    **I need you here in my life**

**Don't walk away, don't walk away******

********************************************************

"Scully…"

********************************************************

Don't walk away, don't walk away

********************************************************

"Mulder…"

********************************************************

No, no, no, no
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely**
    
    **Nobody wants to cry**
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely**

**I don't want to be lonely**

********************************************************

The two looked into to each other's eyes as Mulder leaned into Scully. He kissed her as their song played from Scully's car.

******************************************************** 
    
    **Nobody wants to cry**
    
    **I don't want to cry**
    
    **My body's longing to hold you**
    
    **I'm longing to hold you**
    
    **So bad it hurts inside**
    
    ** **
    
    **Time is precious and it's slipping away**
    
    **And I've been waiting for you all of my life**
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely so why**
    
    **Why don't you let me love you**
    
    **Why don't you let me love you**
    
    **Why, oh why, why, why, why, why**
    
    ** **
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely**
    
    **I don't want to cry**
    
    **Nobody wants to cry**
    
    **My body's longing to hold you**
    
    **so bad it hurts inside**
    
    **Nobody wants to be lonely**
    
    **I don't want to be lonely**

**Nobody wants to cry******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****Please R&R****** 

** **

** **


End file.
